spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Movement
Speed A Medium character possesses a base Speed of 30 ft., meaning that he can move 30 ft. during each standard half-action move, or a total of 60 ft. if he spends both his half actions during a round performing Standard Move actions. Encumbrance, wearing armor, and other factors often reduce the distance a character may move during a standard half-action move. Special terrain modifies the distance a character moves, as shown on Table 5.3: Special Surface Speeds. Obstacles and specific terrain features may further define or restrict movement, as noted in certain skill descriptions and with each map (and per the GC’s discretion). Diagonal Movement (The “5/10 Rule”) When a character moves diagonally for the first time during any single move action, the distance traversed is considered 5 ft. of his total move. When a character moves diagonally for the second time during any single move action, however, the distance traversed is considered 10 ft. of his total move. The third and all subsequent odd-numbered diagonal movements again count as 5 ft. of the character’s total move for the round, while all even-numbered diagonal movements count as 10 ft. of his total move. These rules apply when the character takes any diagonal move, whether it’s taken along with straight moves or not. A character may combine straight and diagonal moves to reposition around a round obstacle or to circle around an opponent, so long as every other diagonal move taken counts as 10 ft. Example: Kevin possesses a Speed of 30 and performs a standard half-action move. He could move six 5-ft. squares in a straight line, following a row or column of the map grid (6 × 5 ft.) or he could move up to 4 squares diagonally (5 ft. + 10 ft. + 5 ft. + 10 ft.). He could also move 1 square diagonally and then move 5 squares in a straight line (6 × 5 ft.) or he could move 1 square diagonally, then 3 squares in a straight line, then 1 last square diagonally (5 ft. + 15 ft. + 10 ft.). When a character takes two separate move actions during the same round, this rule is applied to each action separately. Example: Kevin’s Speed is reduced by 10 ft. due to terrain. With his first half-action move, he makes 3 diagonal moves (5 ft. + 10 ft. + 5 ft.). The first diagonal move of his second half-action move action is considered to be 5 ft., even though it’s taken immediately after another 5-ft. diagonal move. Distance between characters and points on the map grid are likewise calculated using this rule. For circular effects, see the Blast Diagram. Bonus 5-ft. Step If a character takes no other move action, he gains 1 bonus 5-ft. step in addition to all other actions he takes during a round. This 1-square move may be taken at any time during his Initiative Count — before, during, or after any of the character’s non-movement actions. Once a character takes a bonus 5-ft. step, he cannot take any other move action during the same round. Square Occupancy Unless otherwise specified, only 1 character of Medium or greater Size may occupy any 1 square at a time. Up to 2 Small characters, 4 Tiny characters, 8 Diminutive characters, 16 Fine characters, or any number of Nuisance characters may occupy any 1 square at a time. A character may move through an occupied square only when one of the following conditions applies. #The square’s occupant is a teammate or an ally. #The square’s occupant is , , , , , , , or . #The character’s Size is Tiny or smaller. #The character’s Size is 3 or more categories larger or smaller than the square’s occupant. #The character makes a successful Acrobatics/Tumble check. Adjacency A character is considered adjacent to another when the two characters occupy immediately touching squares with no intervening obstruction. Movement Restrictions When a character moves into a square adjacent to an opponent who is not , , , , , , , or , he must stop moving. Further, while adjacent to such an opponent, a character may not take any movement action other than Withdraw. He may take his bonus 5-ft. step. Category:Combat Rules